


Abracadabra

by HerbCoocookie



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, blueball, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbCoocookie/pseuds/HerbCoocookie
Summary: Adventurer goes to give his boyfriend a surprise before his performance.
Relationships: Cinnamon Cookie/Adventurer Cookie
Kudos: 29





	Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

> Cinnamon is AFAB, enby  
> Adventurer is a cis male

It's Friday night! The streets are busy and the air is full of happy, sometimes drunk creatures' noises that joyfully sway across the paths. Cookies are eating greasy street food and laughing amongst their peers, a wonderful swarm of chaos that floods the main street of this busy city. Nightclubs' neon lights were bright and reflected off the moist street.  
One of the clubs was vintage looking, no neon lights, but a sepia paint-job and an old theatre sign that stuck out above the doors.  
"The great Cinnamon! Come in and see for yourselves!" read the sign. Inside was an averagely sized hall filled with rows of red chairs, it was a full house with lots of Cookies talking amongst themselves, waiting for the main show for the night.

"Hey Cinna, how ya doin'?" Spoke a strong accented voice as Adventurer Cookie had gained entry to the backstage of the magical stage; he strode in, hands in his tanned pants' pockets. Addie's blonde, messy hair covered part of his face as he had a mischievous grin planted on his tanned face.  
Cinnamon was busy sorting their supplies for the show, a big smile on their face as they made sure everything was in its place one last time before they went out to perform in front of hundreds of strange Cookies. Addie's sudden presence made them jump as they just placed a hand on their chest and took a couple deep breaths before giggling.  
"Oh hey Bunny! Gave me a scare!" Cinna smiled, stepping closer to Addie with his arms spread, wrapping his boyfriend in a tight hug and a quick kiss on the adventurer's neck before stepping back. "I'm just preparing for the show...I think I got everythi- hey what are you doing?"  
Addie was already searching through the boxes, placing his scarred hands upon every hat, card and cloth he could find.  
"Er...erm...Please don't! I just got them all sorted!" Cinna put on his best angry face and tugged Addie's sleeve gently.

Adventurer stood up and rolled his hazel eyes before turning on his heel and grabbing Cinna's shoulders and tugging them towards him, forcing Cinna to fall somewhat on their larger boyfriend's chest. The smell of sinful air and danger flowed around them, they didn't have a chance to get used to the intimacy as Addie grabbed the magician's chin and forced them to look up at him. "Yer like a cute lil' puppy..." He cooed gently, brushing some ginger locks out from Cinna's face before placing his lips upon his datemate's. Cinna felt the warm tongue press against their own, they clenched their fingers against Addie's sleeves and shut their eyes tightly as the adventurer fucked his mouth with his tongue, hungrily licking up the inside of Cinna's mouth. The shy magician pushed him away and broke the kiss, wiping their wet lips before grabbing a hat off the ground shakily.  
"Addie- N-not now..." They let out a shaky breath as they placed the black velvet top hat back upon their soft hair. They had their back turned on their lustful boyfriend.  
A mistake.

Addie licked his lips and pressed himself against Cinna's back, grinding his hips gently against the magician's backside. He had a tent start to form as he breathed harshly against Cinna's ear, the warm air made goosebumps appear on Cinnamon's skin, they naturally cocked their head to the side to allow more room for Addie to sink his fangs into. The adventurer slid his hands up Cinna's uniform, feeling the soft warm skin upon his cold hands resulting in a "Ah-" to escape from his datemate's mouth. His hands ventured up until they reached the supple nipples, gently rubbing them between his index and middle finger and relishing in the taste of Cinna's neck, licking and biting gently against the skin. Addie smirked and grabbed some skin between his teeth and nipped it.  
"A-ah! ow! aahh..." The magician cried out a little, suddenly smacking his mouth shut with both hands.  
"Let Bunny taste you..." Addie moved his lips up to Cinna's ear, his voice growly and low as he nibbled on their lobe. Adventurer went back down to their neck and sucked the hickey that marked it. During this, Cinnamon was trying their best to hide their moans and dotted his crimson eyes around erratically to see if any workers might walk in on his stubborn boyfriend's meal...and trying his best to ignore the obvious feeling of the member stabbing him in the back.

After a couple minutes of kissing and teasing, Addie finally let Cinna out from his trap and slowly slid his hands out from under the dark uniform.  
"And the Cookie you've all been waiting for...The Great Cinnamon!" Boomed the speaker, and followed were the excited audience and clapping. The perspective of performing in just a few moments in front of so many Cookies overwhelmed the worked up magician.  
"Well then...Later on I can tie you to the bed and watch you get out of that one...Good luck baby." The adventurer winked and smirked evilly before turning on his heel and leaving as if nothing happened, leaving Cinna to watch him go while a harsh red blush appeared on their face as they gulped rocks.

"....Asshole..." They whispered shakily, wiping their forehead before sorting themselves out. This was the show of a lifetime.


End file.
